The Prince and The Peasant
by animeprincess11
Summary: Heero is the heir to Egypt and Duo a peasant from Crete. What will happen betwen these two opposits. 1x2 relationships in future chapters maybe 3x4
1. The peasant

First and foremost, please don't flame me!!!! This is my first attempt at a shonen ai fic. I tried my hardest and wasted precious study time to do this. (No i'm not some school nerd, honestly, I don't even study. ^-^;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that is associated with it.  
  
Chapter 1: The peasant  
  
Egypt. A vast empire that goes on for decades. We join this empire in the year 195 AD. In the halls of the vast palace of the Pharaoh and his family we find the oldest son, heir to the Empire of Egypt walking along the corridors with his not so younger twin brother. These boys will be of 16 years of age in less than a day.  
  
"Did you hear the rumor Heero?" The youngest, but tallest of the two spoke.  
  
"What one is it this time? We were found in a river by mother and she took us in as her own?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"You must stop reading the stories of those Christian missionaries. No. Earlier I over heard the servants speaking of a boy who was seen getting off the barge of Treize's a few days ago. Apparently he was to be a gift to you for our future birthday. He some how escaped. They said that he has the eyes that of a Greek goddess, the one of love I believe."  
  
"What's the point of keeping Treize alive when he can't even handle one worthless peasant?" Heero rolled his eyes at his brother as he descended to the dungeon.  
  
"Master Trowa!" A young blond Arabian boy that of the Prince's age ran towards them.  
  
"What is it Quatra?"  
  
"Your mother would like to speak to you both." He bowed politely.  
  
"Tell her that I will be there as soon as I check on the dungeon." Heero replied as he descended the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold still boy." A guard growled as he wrapped the braid of the thief around his hand and pulled, hard.  
  
The boy grimaced at the pain and his shackles rattling as he squirmed and glared at the guards who stood before him. He let out a low growl and elbowed the guard holding his hair in the gut then back kicked him in the groin insuring his hairs freedom. He sighed internally as he felt his hair hitting his back.  
  
The guards in front of him advanced and one of them punched him in the stomach. The boy hunched over then was sent to the ground as his legs we swept out from under him.  
  
"Stop." A stern voice came from behind the guards.  
  
The looked around and then went into attention, "Yes sir."  
  
Heero motioned for them to move a side. They did as ordered and Heero scanned the boy who was slowly getting up. The boy looked up and his breath was caught in his throat.  
  
'My god he's beautiful.' The colbot eyes looked into cold Prussian blue.  
  
"What did he do to be here and for you to beat him so?" Heero asked monotonely as he never took his eyes off the boy.  
  
"He was caught stealing in the market place. When we tried to contain him in a cell he retaliated my prince." One of the guards said nervously.  
  
Heero looked at the boy for a few more seconds before turning to the guard.  
  
"Take him to my chambers. I will send Chicero down to retrieve him. I want all of you to respect her and treat her as if she were higher in class than you. If I find out that any of you have hassled her you will endure the punishment that was intended for this boy." Heero gave them all a glare to prove his point before leaving to speak to Chicero and his mother.  
  
'So he's the heir to Egypt. Not bad.' The boy thought as he internally smirked, 'To think I ran away from something that beautiful.'  
  
* * *  
  
After sending Chicero to retrieve the boy and speaking to his mother Heero asked to speak to Trowa.  
  
"What is it that you need brother?" Trowa asked annoyed, "I must meet with Catherine shortly."  
  
Catherine was the oldest of the 4 children of the Pharaoh. The family consisted of 2 girls the oldest, Catherine, was 19 and the youngest, Naomi, was 7.  
  
"I want you to tell me all that you heard from the servants about that boy."  
  
"Why? It's not like you can find him. What do you want with a lowly peasant?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"Just tell me or i'll have to force it out of you."  
  
"Fine. They said that he was about you height, long brown chestnut hair that was kept in a braid, colbot eyes, and goes by the name of Duo."  
  
"Thank you Trowa." Heero turned and walked towards his chambers. He had to meet with this 'Duo' before those dreadful rulers from the west arrived.  
  
"What was that about?" Catherine inquired as she walked up to her younger brother having had passed Heero.  
  
"He want some information on a rumor I over heard." He said briefly before they walked towards the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, this is only the first chapter, but if you want more than please review.  
  
Bye!  
  
animeprincess1 


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Gundam Wing *scowls* I want them! I want Duo!!  
  
Chapter 2: The kiss  
  
"So your name is Duo. Well you are very lucky that Master Heero has taken you in. It's not everyday that he goes to the dungeon and releases a prisoner. There must be something he sees in you for him to do that." Chicero explained as she handed Duo some fresh clothes to change into, "You don't look Egyptian. Where are you from?"  
  
"Crete. My parents sold me to that Treize person to pay off their mortgage." Duo came out from behind the changing screen, "Can't I have a shirt or something?" He complained since the clothing he was given only covered his *cough* lower half.  
  
"You must be from Crete. This is the normal attire for male servants. Of course we could always pass you off as a girl." She giggled when Duo rolled his eyes, "Come, Master Heero will be returning to his chambers soon and wishes that you are present."  
  
Chicero led the way from the servants' washroom to Heero's room. Duo received a lot of glances from the women that were in the hall as they walked. Lets put it this way, he felt like he was walking through the market place naked.  
  
Once they arrived Chicero let Duo in and let him know the rules. Shortly after Chicero left and left Duo in the room alone. After a few minutes someone or something tackled his legs sending him to the ground.  
  
"ACK!" He yelled as he heard a giggle. Duo looked behind him as best as he could to see a little girl had latched onto hid legs.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my brother's room?" She asked innocently as she smiled at him.  
  
'Cute. He has a little sister.' Duo sighed in exasperation as the girl got off his legs, "My name is Duo. As for being here he had me sent here."  
  
"I've never seen a boy with long hair before. Daddy says that all the boy's hair has to be short."  
  
"I'm not from here. Actually I was brought here a week ago." He told her as he stood up, "What, may I ask, is your name little princess?"  
  
"I'm Naomi, the youngest daughter of the Pharaoh. I'm 7yrs old." She jumped around Duo in circles.  
  
Duo looked at her smiling and sweat dropping. She finally stopped when someone cleared their throat. Duo turned and looked at the person. His breath caught in his throat for the second time that day.  
  
"Naomi, leave." Heero looked over at his little sister.  
  
"But Hee-"  
  
"Now." He said coolly.  
  
She 'humf'-ed and sulked as she walked out. Heero knelt down next to her when she reached him.  
  
"I want you to go and play with Mokuba. Leave us be." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Mokuba was Naomi's playmate. He was brought to palace when his family was killed in a fire. He had been the same age as Naomi, which made it better for her.  
  
"Alright." She gave him a hug and ran off.  
  
Duo stood there looking at Heero not noticing the fact that he was coming towards him after he had shut the door. He finally snapped out of it when Heero snapped his fingers in front of his face. Duo shook his head and looked at Heero.  
  
"How long has she been here?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know. She knocked me off my feet after Chicero left." Duo stammered as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Crete sir." Duo hated having to have to call him that, it tore at his pride to do that.  
  
"You don't need to use formalities with me Duo. I get enough of that the rest of the day." He said coolly as he walked past Duo to his balcony.  
  
Duo was flabbergasted, 'How did he know my name? Did Naomi tell him?'  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but why did you get me out of the dungeon?" Duo asked after a couple of minutes.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Probably cause I thought you were a girl at first." He said looking out upon the kingdom, "I have a thing against women and/or girls being beaten or put in the dungeon. That's why most of the servants are women. They offer to be servants to pay their so called eternal dept to me."  
  
"Wha?" Duo sat down Indian style where he was standing, folded his arms over his chest and pouted, "Why does everyone think I look like a girl?"  
  
"Maybe because your hair is so long. Father forbids for anyone outside the royal family to have long hair."  
  
Duo cringed and grabbed his braid. He would not let anyone take his ego. He'd rather die than have it cut off. Heero saw him grab his braid and chuckled.  
  
"If it means that much to you, you may keep it as it is. Besides I like it." Heero mentally slapped himself. Why was he showing emotions to this peasant? He only showed emotions to his family and no others.  
  
Duo blinked at Heero before letting out a relieved sigh and let it go. There was another moment of awkward silence before Heero finally spoke again.  
  
"Take it down."  
  
"I'm sorry. Take what down?"  
  
"Un-do your hair. I want to see what it looks like down." Heero glanced at him then looked away when he complied.  
  
Duo hesitated, but complied. No one had ever seen him with his hair down. No body except for his parents and his friend that disappeared about 4 months before his parents sold him to Treize. His friend totally disappeared one day with not telling anyone.  
  
After Duo had un-braided it he had to stand up to keep it off the ground. The front part went over his shoulders and covered bits and pieces of his chest while the rest flowed down his back.  
  
Heero could see movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to Duo who looked a little scared that Heero might change his mind about his hair and have it cut off. Heero's breath caught in his throat.  
  
'What is this lust i'm feeling? What is this boy doing to me?' Heero thought to himself as he walked over to Duo.  
  
Duo held his breath waiting to see what Heero might do to him. When Heero stopped right in front of him he looked over his face to see if Heero might show any emotion. When Heero looked into Duo's eyes he could see fear coming from them. Heero wanted to get the look of fear out of Duo's eyes as soon as possible. He didn't want Duo to be scared of him.  
  
Heero put a hand up to Duo's face and brushed away a few pieces of hair from his face before he leaned in and kissed him. This caught Duo off guard. He stood there staring at Heero.  
  
'What is he doing?!' Duo began to melt. The boy who had won his affections in the two times that he saw him was kissing him.  
  
After a few moments a knock came to the chamber door. Heero pulled away and looked long and hard in the Duo's eyes before answering.  
  
"Enter." Heero moved around Duo to see who it was.  
  
Quatra entered and bowed, "The rulers from the west have arrived Master Heero."  
  
"Thank you Quatra. Be sure that Duo here is seen to the throne room. He is now my personal servant." Heero left the room.  
  
Duo stood there looking at the ground in amazement. He had just started winning his staring contest with the floor till Quatra came and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me? Duo? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Huh? Uh.....fine." Duo shook his head and was whapped in the face with his hair. Duo blinked for a second then went to re-braiding his hair, "Who are you?"  
  
"Quatra. I'm the personal servant of Master Trowa and Mistress Keilah." Quatra gave him a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah, so........what exactly is going on?" Duo asked as he retied his braid and let it fall on to his back.  
  
"Today is the 16th birthday of the Princes and we are to attend as their personal servants to the banquet. Rulers from the west have arrived for the occasion."  
  
"Wait a minute. I was not told I was going to be a servant. I just assumed that he wanted to talk to me before letting me go home." Duo's eyes grew wide, "Besides i'm not servant material. I......uh............have no manners what so ever towards royalty. In fact I despise them, yeah that's it."  
  
"That I highly doubt. I can tell you want to stay. You have grown feelings towards Master Heero and would be willing to do anything for him." Quatra folded his arms and looked at Duo, "And don't try to deny it. I'm an empath and I can feel your feelings."  
  
Duo sighed and gave in. Quatra smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Trust me. I think you are going to like it here. Come we must leave now." Quatra turned around and left as Duo followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero and Trowa stood beside their father's throne and looked absolutely bored. Duo and Quatra had just arrived and were standing off to the side.  
  
"May I present Lord Zechs Marquise and Mistress Noin Marquise." A guard called out as two figures entered.  
  
Zechs and Noin bowed to the Pharaoh as they approached.  
  
"Greetings Pharaoh. We bear your grand sons gifts from the lands to the west." Zechs greeted as he bowed, "We present a gift for each sons." He clapped and two blond girls were brought forward.  
  
"We present a servant for each son. For Prince Heero we give this little flower."  
  
A hunny blond girl was pushed forward. She wore just barley enough clothing to cover her chest and lower area. She had blue eyes and fair pale skin.  
  
"And for Prince Trowa we present this one."  
  
A pure blond haired girl was pushed next to the "little flower". She had what looked like 4 eyebrows, dark blue eyes, and attired the same outfit of the other girl.  
  
Heero wanted to give a look of disgust, but kept a neutral look as did Trowa.  
  
"The sons thank you for your gift."  
  
"Thank you my Pharaoh." Zechs and Noin bowed.  
  
"What be their names?" Trowa asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Relena and Dorothy." Noin answered.  
  
The Pharaoh clapped and Quatra and Duo appeared before the Pharaoh. When Duo appeared the Pharaoh looked him over. Heero whispered in his ear that he was new and the Pharaoh nodded.  
  
"Take the girls to the servants quarters and have them cleaned up.  
  
"Yes sire.' Quatra and Duo bowed and went to the girls.  
  
Duo stood before Relena who was looking at Heero in a daze.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Relena awoke from her daze and glowered at Duo.  
  
"Follow me so that you may be cleaned up." Duo turned and followed Quatra. Relena followed with a scowl on her face.  
  
'How dare he interrupt my gaze at Heero. He has to be the dreamiest guy ever. I will make him mine no matter what it takes.' Relena chuckled internally.  
  
Quatra could feel the emotions coming from Relena and frowned.  
  
'There is going to be a problem between Duo and this Relena.' Quatra thought as he led them away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeah, so that's chapter 2. I'll put more up soon. I promise. Thanks to those who have reviewed. 


	3. Confesions

OMG! An update after what, 2 years??!! --passes out-- I happened to find this chapter among some of my many writings. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing.  
  
imaginary voice  
  
"There will be your rooms." Quatre told Relena and Dorothy after they had cleaned p and changed, "Chicero is the head servant, so you will receive your assignments from her."  
  
"Thank you....."  
  
"Quatre. This is Duo."  
  
"Thank you Quatre, but I have a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there anyway I can chose my assignments? I mean, I was a gift to Master Heero, so shouldn't my work revolve around him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He has already chosen his personal servant and is not one to change his mind. Like I said, Chicero will take care of that. Now if you'll excuse us, we must leave." Quatre politely bowed and the two left the girls  
  
"You are conniving Relena. What are you up to?" Dorothy looked at her companion.  
  
"What do you mean Dorothy? I mearly trying to get some information for my brother."  
  
"Lord Zechs does desire you to do that, but you ar4e planning something." Dorothy brushed aside some of her blond hair and looked at Relena closely, "I get it. You want that palace brat don't you? You may be a Princess Relena, but to them we are lowly peasants. Do not cause our plan to fail Relena. Zechs will not be happy." Dorothy scolded.  
  
"Zechs will get what he desires and so shall I not matter what the cost. He said he would get me Egypt to rule and I will rule it with Heero by my side."  
  
"I win."  
  
"What?! Injustice!"  
  
Heero and his Chinese companion were sitting at the banquet and just finished a game of chess.  
  
'Damn Chinese and their justice gripes......' "Calm down Wufei. It's just a game."  
  
"Just a game?! I'm the master at this game. I've never lost!"  
  
"Add this to your record books." Heero shrugged and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire. Good evening Wufei."  
  
"Good evening Heero." Wufei bowed and Heero took his leave.  
  
As Heero approached his chamber he could see Duo entering and was carrying one the gifts he had received. He happened to be carrying the heaviest one he had received, a marble statue of the Goddess Isis from some artist.  
  
Heero studied Duo as he moved the statue. He may not look it, but he was pretty strong. When he worked you could actually see his muscles on his white skin.  
  
'How could this beauty been sold? Was his parents crazy? Letting someone like Treize get his hands on him. Hn......Why is this boy effecting me like this? What made me kiss him?" Heero absent-mindedly put his hands to his lips as he watched Duo.  
  
When he had kissed him, why didn't Duo pull away? Heero pulled his hand away from his mouth and resumed his walk to his room.  
  
'Man that was heavy.' Duo sighed as he shook his arms to regain feeling.  
  
When he turned around he came nose to nose with Heero. Duo backed up slightly and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Heero."  
  
"I want you to answer something for me Duo."  
  
"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"With what happened earlier, why didn't your resist?"  
  
"Resist?" Duo was confused until it clicked. 'He's talking about when he kissed me.' Duo looked at the ground before he answered. "Well, I............um..........."  
  
He was brought our of his stuttering when Heero;s hand took his chin and made Duo look at him.  
  
"Why?" Cold prussian stared into smi-bright colbot.  
  
Duo couldn't find his voice.  
  
'Does he always look this stotic? Why can't I answer him?'  
  
You're afraid. Afraid of being heart broken. Afraid that he is going to shun you like your parents.  
  
'Who the hell are you??!!'  
  
Don't let your heart get the better of you my friend. Speak to him. Tell him what you feel.  
  
'What if he rejects me?'  
  
Then he rejects you. Don't set your heart on someone your can never have. Have you already forgotten about Solo?  
  
'I could never forget Solo.'  
  
Then answer him.  
  
"I......I didn't resist because.......because........" 'Oh Kami, I can't do it. I can't lie to him.' Duo shut his eyes tightly and fisted his hands. "Because I really like you!"  
  
I know it was short, but I've actually started to work on this fic some more and I will probably have more up soon. So tell me what you think alright? ; 


End file.
